This invention relates to a heat transfer sheet, more particularly to a heat transfer sheet to be utilized for electrothermal transfer systems.
As a heat transfer sheet to be utilized for electrothermal transfer systems which generate heat by electrical current from an electrode head to effect transfer with the heat, there has been heretofore employed a constitution comprising a resistance layer which generates heat by current flow from the electrode head provided on one surface of the substrate and a dye layer containing a heat-migratable dye such as a sublimable dye on the other surface side of the substrate.
However, in this kind of heat transfer sheet of the prior art, when long-run transfer is performed, there have been the drawbacks that deterioration of the head is liable to occur by friction between the electrode head and the resistance layer, and also that defective transfer, defective running, etc., are liable to occur due to the friction resistance of the head and the resistance layer.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above points, and its object is to provide a heat transfer sheet which has eliminated the various problems caused by friction and heat generated between the electrode head and the resistance layer.